


be careful with what you wish for

by littlepil



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mild Smut, What Have I Done, i actually wrote this to annoy my friend so, junmyeon is a soft dom, u cant fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepil/pseuds/littlepil
Summary: Minseok considerates himself a switch, the perfect balance of the two beautiful sides but when it comes to professor Kim Junmyeon in his brown suit he knows he won't hesitate on letting the man use his body as he pleases.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	be careful with what you wish for

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsgameover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsgameover/gifts).



> hope u enjoy this one~

Working on the college’s library wasn't exactly his dream job but he had always loved books and with medical insurance, the flexible schedules and the guaranteed vacations it wasn’t that bad; Fridays were for sure his favorite day, he could stay a little longer after the closing and watch the sun get down through the window. Besides, it was the day of the week where professor Kim had more classes, so he had the chance to check out more of the protagonist of his more recent fantasies.

Kim Junmyeon was the history professor, a very serious man but always so servicial and correct, and if you ask him, a very intelectual one too. The man knew a little bit of everything and every time he talked about something he did it with such grace and some sort of eloquence. Maybe that's what makes his insides go crazy, to blush every time the brunette directs a word to his person and even tho he really enjoys being the dominant one in bed matters he would not think twice to get on his knees for that man letting out his more submissive side.

"Have a nice weekend Mr. Kim!" some girl's voice brings him out of his thoughts, he looks at the door and waves with a smile at the few students that were leaving.

Finally the library is empty, he gets off his seat and starts to clean some of the clutters in the tables. While putting some books back into their places his mind randomly decides to go to the idea of having sex on the library.

Minseok is a very simple man, he usually prefers to keep things in _vanilla mode_ but after the very awkward encounter with a young couple who were about to perform such _act_ and he kicked them out with a stern warning _and_ after one of the boys had told him that he “should try it” his mind couldn’t stop thinking about it as an actual idea that could bring him a new feeling of excitement and his body was not disagreeing. For fuck’s sake his last wet dreams were all about getting not so softly railed in this same spot but no one less that the proffesor on his expensive brown suit (the suit was a very important matter on his dreams). It drove him crazy the simple idea of being touched by- but no. Those were just dreams, just random fantasies his mind created nothing that could actually happen.

Chuckles, Junmyeon was far out of his league. Not that he considered himself an ugly person no no, but that man would never turn around to see him as nothing more as a colleague and-

A hand on his waist makes his brian go blank, he was ready to panic when the soft voice spoke

“Need help with that, dear?”

He turns around slowly and there he was, just exactly like his dream pictured it: no one less than Kim Junmyeon standing in front of him, with his brown suit and round glass and smug face. Was this another dream? Is he still sleeping?

“Minseok?”

shakes his head, moving away from the man “S-Sorry, I didn’t hear you come in”

The man smiled, yup perfect smile and everything “That’s because you were busy inside your mind. You are a daydreamer Minseok, I can see it” licks his lips “So, tell me. What were you thinking that you couldn’t hear my voice calling your name?”

"Just- random stuff. Uh, the library is closed now but did you need something?”

“Do you need something?” 

“Uh- what?”

Junmyeon got closer again, they could feel each other’s breath now just exactly as in his-

“tsk tsk Minseok, you can pretend all you want but you are not fooling me”

“Excuse me?”

chuckles “Listen, I’ m going to be very honest with you and I want you to be honest with me. Okay?” the older one just nods “I’m in a very _thirsty_ right now, are you thirsty Minseok?”

"T-Thirsty you say?”

"Mmh” the black haired stays in silence, his mind being a chaos not so sure of what to answer so Junmyeon answers for him “That means I’m horny, I wanna fuck” pauses “I wanna fuck _you_ being more direct and I think you want me to fuck you too. Isn’t that right, dear?” he explained, still keeping his soft smile.

Minseok’s brain just exploded, that could not be happening. Right? It’s all a part of a big joke. The man is messing with him. He was ready to open his mouth to protest but Junmyeon was faster.

“Please, correct me if I’m wrong but I have seen the way you have been looking at me. Thinking I don’t see you, biting your lips, pressing your legs together as a horny teenager. I have to say I feel honored that I have such an impact on you and also, I have been looking at you too” he raises his hand to caress his hair and go down to his cheek “Have you been told that you are such a beautiful man, Minseok? Your face is one in a kind and I bet you look the prettiest on your knees” licks his lip, his finger trailing to the pink soft lips “I can tell you don’t want me to but… tell me if you want to stop. The last thing I would want is to make you-”

Minseok didn’t need more, without much thinking he let his instincts take the lead and took the man’s tie on his hands and crushed their lips together. The kiss was a hungry one, both tongues fighting for dominance but Minseok ended up giving and let the, curiously longue, tongue explore his mouth while the brunette’s hands were all over his lower back.

His mind soon paid special attention to the fabric he was still holding, so soft, it really felt nice in his hand… too nice.

Perhaps it will be nice to be tied up by it, being stripped of the use of his hands and let the brunette do whatever he wants.

Or.

It would also be nice to tie Junmyeon up, to sit on his dick and to fuck himself on it.

He lets out a whimper which makes them separate and gives both a chance to recover some air. His eyes met Junmyeon’s who smiled at him and pressed their bodies even more together if that's possible. He went directly at Minseok’s ear and whispered

"Maybe next time we can do whatever your little head is thinking but now I want you on that desk and spreading your legs for me. Can you do that for me, _love?_ " he says in a serious but soft tone.

With a blush on his cheek, and as in his fantasies, Minseok obeys without much hesitation. Junmyeon took off his coat, still wearing the white t-shirt and of course the tie, a huge bulge was notorious on his pants. He positioned himself in front of the black haired and started to caress his cheek one more time.

"Aren't you the prettiest? Oh baby, you and I are going to have so much fun. Don't worry, daddy's going to make you feel good"

If for some reason this is another sort of dream, please don’t wake him up.


End file.
